


Here There Be Monsters

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PLaying with headcanons; Victim of the day is the Orphaner himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here There Be Monsters

He wasn’t a loud figure; he wasn’t foolhardy or temperamental. He wasn’t manic, well.. he wasn’t manic OFTEN outside of battle, he wasn’t conniving in view of others.

He was… quiet.

But… there were still crewmembers terrified of him.

A group of twenty had been added to the ship’s roster, and he had met them on equal ground.

"Well, you lot’r what I’m gettin’ then?", he had mused quietly, "Jus’ be sure to obey m’rules. All I ask."

They had nodded; until they had discovered his rules. He demanded perfection, he demanded his orders be carried out to the letter the second they were passed down.

And one of the newest had decided enough was enough.

"He’s old! He’s out of touch; he’s just some ancient pirate captain living off the stories of his youth!", were the accusations after the next new recruit load. 

The few older shipmates had shaken their head, only agreeing to stand with them in a mutiny after being threatened. 

That evening, while he walked the deck, Dualscar paused for a moment as the sounds around him stilled unnaturally. He slowly shook his head, looking skyward in some kind of exasperation as his crew began to surround him.

“‘S not a wise decision here, boyos.”

The leader, a tall troll with a thicker build, pointed a long blade at the Captain, “Coming from you that’s rich. Step down, old one, or we’ll put you down yourself.”

Dualscar glared levelly back at him. He sighed, and sharply whistled through his teeth. 

This leader watched in shock as the older, more experienced members turned to their sides and ran through mutineers with whatever weapon they had; cutting his force nearly in half.

"Did y’really think they’d side with you? I’ve kept them alive; I’m near a god t’them.", laughed the Captain, advancing with a glitter to his eye, "And they’re m’crew, been around fer sweeps."

His target swallowed heavily, watching his mutiny fall apart and collapse upon itself. He stumbled back as the crew turned to face him and the Captain, eyes cold and impassive.

Dualscar laughed at the next words he heard.

"Mercy, please!"

"Oho! Now y’don’t want t’die?"

"N-No! Please, mercy!"

Reaching down to grab this pathetic excuse of a rebel, Dualscar hauled him up, forcing him to walk backwards and stumble in the face of the seadweller’s long stride.

"Well then, yeh’ve lucked out. I’m feelin’ merciful. I’ll not kill you.", he said with a smile.

The rebel in his hand blinked, “Y-You won’t?”

"No.", Dualscar suddenly smiled like a madman, "My SEA will!"

A stray line tied to a deck rail, used to travel down the side of the hull to clean it, was in his other hand in a moment. Dualscar’s laughter rang out as it was wrapped and knotted around the struggling rebel’s throat.

The crew watched impassively as the rebel was easily tossed from the deck, still hauling at the rope around his neck as he blushed a rusty brown. 

The splash was heavy and the line went too taught before slacking easily. A death, so soon into the voyage. The crew merely returned to their work, bowing their heads lightly to Dualscar in a “Sorry for your trouble” gesture.

The rest of the rebellion sat in stunned silence and shock as Dualscar strode to them.

"So, what master d’you serve now?", he asked them, leaning forward and smiling far too wide.

"C-Cap’n Dualscar.", was the terrified and unified murmur.

"Good answer. NOW GET T’WORK!"

Dualscar watched them scramble to their duties.

He wasn’t a loud figure; he wasn’t foolhardy or temperamental. He wasn’t manic, well.. he wasn’t manic OFTEN outside of battle, he wasn’t conniving… in view of others.

He was… quiet.

But… there were still crewmembers  _terrified_  of him.

Because in the quietest of waters; in the deepest of serene seas, at the very edges of the map…

_Here, there be Monsters._


End file.
